Omnimon
Omnimon is a hero in the Digimon series. He is the DNA form of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. His known attacks are Trancendent Sword and Garuru Cannon. In the English version, they are voiced by Lex Lang (WarGreymon) and Kirk Thornton (MetalGarurumon) together in Digimon: The Movie and Kirk Thornton replace to Jeff Nimoy in Revenge of Diaboromon. Lex Lang replace to Kyle Hebert play role in Digimon Adventure tri., Kirk Thornton returned to reprise his role in Digimon Adventure tri. for Reunion and Michael Sorich in Future. In the Japanese version, they are voiced by Chika Sakamoto (WarGreymon) and Mayumi Yamaguchi (MetalGarurumon). Appearance He is a Warrior Digimon whose Japanese name is derived from "I am the Alpha and the Omega, and whose English name is derived from Omni. One of the "Royal Knights", it was fused from the Virus Busters WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon due to the powerful wills of everyone who wished for goodness. It is a Digimon who has combined the special qualities of two bodies, so it is a multitype warrior which can fully demonstrate those abilities, for any given situation. It is equipped with the "Grey Sword" and "Brave Shield Omega" for its WarGreymon-shaped left arm, and the "Garuru Cannon" and missiles for its MetalGarurumon-shaped right arm. As for the mantle on its back, it is automatically deployed when it dodges an opponent's attack, or when it is flying. It bears the Crest of Courage on the Brave Shield Omega, and a combined symbol of the Crests of Courage and Friendship on its chest. The DigiCode on its Grey Sword. When he is in Merciful Mode, he have green eyes, white body and light blue neon lights in many parts of his body, and light blue wings instead of a cape. History Digimon: The Movie When Diaboromon threatens the world with the Peace Keeper, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon combine together with the power of all those who are watching their fight through the Internet. Omnimon quickly clears the Diaboromon clones and takes out the true Diaboromon, which holds the timer for the nuclear missiles. Our War Game! These events are referenced when Ryo is called upon to take care of a rogue Diaboromon copy Tag Tamers, as well as brought up by Izzy when the new DigiDestined discover the ability to DNA digivolve as well. Digimon Adventure 02: Revenge of Diaboromon When Diaboromon returns, Omnimon reforms in the net and takes out Diaboromon with the help of Angemon and Angewomon. Unfortunately, this is all his plan to split into Kuramon who escape into the Real World and merge into a giant Armageddemon. Armageddemon proves to be a too powerful foe for Omnimon and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. At their most desperate, Omnimon gives his power to Imperialdramon so that he can digivolve to his Paladin Mode and defeat Armageddemon once and for all. Digimon Adventure tri Reunion WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon DNA-Digivolve to Omnimon to fight Alphamon. Digimon proceed to enter a vicious battle, leaving a wide swath of destruction. Omnimon appears to take the upper hand with a close-range Garuru Cannon, but Alphamon manages to escape back through a portal. The attack still fires and tears a sizable trail in the battle scene. Omnimon reverts to Koromon and Tsunomon in the aftermath. Coexistence WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon DNA-Digivolve to Omnimon. When Jesmon takes Raguelmon to the Digital World, the DigiDestined, their partner Digimon, and Daigo Nishijima pursue them. They arrive in a desert area of the Digital World, where Alphamon joins the fray. Six of the Digimon return to their In-Training forms as a result of Alphamon's attack, leaving only Omnimon, Raguelmon, Alphamon, and Jesmon. Meiko falls into despair and asks the DigiDestined to destroy Raguelmon. Tai resolves to carry out her wish despite the objections of the other DigiDestined. During the battle, a fissure opens, Tai and Daigo fall from the cliff. Omnimon reverts to Koromon and Tsunomon. Future WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon DNA-Digivolve to Omnimon to fight Ordinemon with help from HerculesKabuterimon, Phoenixmon, Rosemon, Vikemon, Seraphimon and Magnadramon. During the course of the battle, Tai's, Matt's, and Meiko's Digivices begin shining white, and all of the Digimon combine together to form Omnimon Merciful Mode. Omnimon Merciful Mode destroys Ordinemon, which kills Meicoomon in the process. After destroys Ordinemon, Omnimon Merciful Mode reverting back to Koromon, Tsunomon, Yokomon, Motimon, Tokomon, Bukamon, Tanemon and Nyaromon. Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna Omnimon will appears on this movie. Famous Battles *Omnimon vs. Diaboromon *Omnimon vs. Armaggedemon *Omnimon vs. Mephistomon﻿ *Omnimon vs. Alphamon External links * https://digimon-adventure.fandom.com/wiki/Omnimon Category:Digimon Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Hybrids Category:Brutes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Dragons Category:Knights Category:Aristocrats Category:Leaders Category:Multi-beings Category:Inconclusive Category:Big Good Category:Hope Bringer Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Video Game Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Monster Slayers Category:Humanoid Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Alter-Ego Category:Gentle Giants Category:Successful Category:Omnipotents Category:Omniscient Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Genderless